Do I Love Her?
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati dan pikirannya, yang membuat hari-harinya menjadi kacau. Satu-satunya jalan adalah menceritakan segala permasalahan kapada ibunya -Lily Potter- /"Kau menyukainya,"/"Aku membencinya dan dia membenciku."/No Voldemort and Death Eaters.


Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Warning : Typo, ooc, di sini gak ada yang namanya Voldemort, dan Pelahap Maut pun gak ada. Ini kehidupan sihir yang damai Harry udah 17 tahun.

**Do I Love Her?**

Harry Potter memandang langit malam yang begitu pekat dengan senyum simpul yang terpatri di wajahnya. Kaca rumahnya yang sangat bening, sungguh memanjakan netra-nya untuk memandang langit luas tanpa bintang. Ya, tanpa bintang. Karena malam ini hujan turun kembali. Frekuensi curah hujan meningkat di hari-hari terakhir musim panas. Tapi Harry senang, hujan membuat pikirannya lebih tenang.

Lily Potter –ibu Harry- yang sedang sibuk di dapur, menatap heran ke arah anak tunggalnya. Akhir-akhir ini Harry kelihatan sedikit aneh. Lebih tepatnya sejak liburan musim panas dimulai. Harry yang biasanya cukup banyak berbicara, kini menjadi sedikit pendiam dan banyak melamun. Seperti malam ini, lagi-lagi Harry melamun sambil menatap langit tak berbintang –namun pandangannya tak fokus. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu, Lily memergoki Harry sedang tersenyum sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan di detik berikutnya, ekspresinya berubah menjadi muram. 'Apa dia sedang ada masalah dengan Ginny?' pikir Lily.

Tanpa aba-aba, Lily menghampiri Harry sambil membawa satu mangkuk _pudding_ buah yang baru ia ambil dari kulkas –kediaman Potter memang dilengkapi dengan berbagai peralatan _muggle_. Lily pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, kemudian berkata, "Harry, Nak, apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Lily menyerahkan mangkuk _pudding_-nya kepada Harry, yang langsung disambut dengan antusias. "Oh, _thanks_, _Mum_. Err … aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit khawatir dengan jabatan yang akan kujalani –Ketua Murid," ujar Harry santai. Ia mulai memasukkan suapan _pudding_ pertama ke mulutnya.

Oh, ya. Lily tentu saja mengerti perasaan Harry. Tugas sebagai seorang Ketua Murid memang berat. Dirinya saja –yang merupakan seorang murid teladan pada masanya- begitu kewalahan dengan jabatan ini. "Kukira kau sedang ada masalah dengan Ginny," lanjut Lily.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian menghela napas dan berkata, "Kami sudah putus. Akhir semester lalu."

Jujur saja, Lily cukup terkejut dengan berita ini. Kelihatannya tak ada masalah dalam hubungan Harry dan gadis Weasley itu. Bahkan dalam surat terakhir yang Harry kirimkan kepadanya, ia berkata kalau hubungannya dengan Ginny semakin membaik. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hm? Bukannya kau bilang hubungan kalian semakin membaik?" tanya Lily. Atensi-nya yang sewarna dengan Harry memerhatikannya lekat.

"Yah, sebenarnya hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Hanya saja … ada sesuatu yang mengganjal," jawab Harry sambil menyuapkan suapan _pudding_ kedua ke mulutnya.

"Mau bercerita?" ajak Lily sambil tersenyum lembut.

Harry menjawab dengan antusiasme yang cukup tinggi, "Mungkin ini sedikit memalukan, tapi … yah, akhir-akhir ini bayangan Hermione Granger selalu muncul di pikiranku." Entah kenapa, Harry selalu marasa begitu nyaman setiap kali menceritakan masalahnya kepada sang ibu.

"Hermione Granger? _Partner_-mu sebagai Prefek Gryffindor dan Ketua Murid?" tanya Lily. Bayangan seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat lebat dan bermata cokelat muncul di benaknya. Hermione Granger –anak perempuan yang selalu Harry ceritakan. Anak perempuan yang setiap tahunnya ia lihat di King's Cross –mendekap buku Sejarah Hogwarts dengan erat.

"Ya, _Mum_. Sebenarnya dia itu sainganku dalam segala hal. Kecuali quidditch, tentu saja," jawab Harry panjang lebar. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Kurasa dia gadis yang menarik, Harry," komentar Lily. Ia memang setuju jika Harry jadian dengan Hermione. Karena menurut cerita Harry, Hermione adalah tipe gadis yang sangat cerdas dan pantang melanggar aturan. Belum lagi statusnya sebagai seorang kelahiran _muggle_. Ah, Lily yakin, ia pasti sangat nyambung jika mengobrol dengan Hermione.

"Wajahnya sih memang cantik, tapi sifatnya –ugh menyebalkan!" ujar Harry. Sebenarnya Hermione bertingkah menyebalkan hanya di hadapan Harry saja. Karena menurut Ginny, Neville dan Ron, Hermione adalah gadis yang ramah dan peduli sesama.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" tanya Lily heran. Rambut merahnya bergoyang seiring dengan pergerakannya.

"Dia _playgirl_, _Mum_. Dan aku benci itu," ucap Harry kesal. Ya, Harry memang kesal dengan kebiasaan Hermione –yang menurutnya- sering bergonta-ganti pacar.

Lily mengerutkan keningnya heran. Apa masalahnya jika Hermione seorang _playgirl_? Ia rasa, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan Harry. Tak ada ruginya juga untuk Harry. Atau jangan-jangan … Harry menyukai Hermione?

"Apa kau merasa tak suka jika dia berpacaran dengan pria lain?" tanya Lily cepat –untuk memastikan dugaannya.

"Sangat, _Mum_. Aku benci saat dia berdansa dengan Viktor Krum di tahun keempat, aku juga marah saat dia berkencan dengan Cormac McLaggen di tahun kelima, dan-"

Lily memotong perkataan Harry dengan cepat, "Kau menyukainya."

"-apa?" Harry nyaris tersedak oleh _pudding_ yang sedang dimakannya. Ia menyukai Hermione Granger? Yang benar saja!

"Itu tidak mungkin, _Mum_. Dia _rival_-ku. Aku membencinya dan dia juga membenciku," jelas Harry. Rasanya ia begitu semangat untuk menyangkal pernyataan ibunya.

"Kau jelas menyukainya, Harry –atau bahkan mencintainya. Buktinya ia selalu memenuhi pikiramu, 'kan? selain itu, kau juga benci saat ia berkencan dengan pria lain," jelas Lily dengan sabar. Senyum manis dan sorot mata yang lembut tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Ya … mungkin." Akhirnya Harry mengalah. Mungkin kejengkelannya terhadap Hermione akhir-akhir ini diakibatkan oleh … kecemburuannya sendiri.

Lily tersenyum simpul. Ternyata putra tunggalnya memang sudah dewasa. Dan ia bersyukur, putranya jatuh cinta pada Hermione. Dulu, James dan Lily sempat beradu argumen, tentang siapa yang akan Harry pilih untuk menjadi pacarnya –berdasarkan cerita Harry tentu saja. Lily tentu saja memilih Hermione –yang dalam segi sifat sangat mirip dengannya- sedangkan James malah memilih Luna, Cho atau Ginny. Menurut James, mereka bertiga lebih cantik daripada Hermione. Tapi tentu saja Harry tak tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya pernah mendebatkan hal itu.

"Jadi, _Mum_ apa kau punya solusi untuk membuatku kembali normal? Tidak memikirkan Hermione sepanjang hari, maksudnya," tanya Harry. Ia memang sudah lelah dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Ajak dia bicara. Dan utarakan perasaanmu secara perlahan," nasihat Lily. Ia yakin metode ini cocok untuk Harry.

"Kami sedang bermusuhan, _Mum_. Dan aku tidak mau merayunya seperti _Dad_ merayu _Mum _dulu," protes Harry.

Sejujurnya Lily ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Yah, Harry memang mewarisi pembawaan Lily yang tenang, tidak seperti James yang terkesan nyeleneh. Dan Lily bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bermusuhan?" tanya Lily –sambil mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Harry menjawab dengan cepat, "Dia berkencan dengan Ron tahun lalu, dan selalu bermesraan –di mana pun- tentu saja itu membuatku marah, sampai akhirnya –kami bermusuhan." Kilau di mata hijau cerah Harry meredup.

"Oke, kirimi saja dia surat. Nyatakan perasaanmu lewat surat –tapi jangan blak-blakan, oke? Gadis pemikir biasanya benci hal seperti itu," ujar Lily panjang lebar. Ia tersenyum, mengingat masa lalunya –saat James selalu mengiriminya surat yang terkesan norak.

"Itu _brilliant_, _Mum_! _Thanks_," ujar Harry semamgat sambil mencium pipi ibunya cepat.

Lily mengelus puncak kepala putranya dengan sayang. "_Anything for you, Dear_." Lily benar-benar senang bisa menjadi tempat putranya bercerita. Apalagi di saat seperti ini, saat James tak ada di rumah – menuntaskan kewajibannya sebagai seorang Auror- saat Harry tak bisa bercerita kepada ayahnya. Lily pun meninggalkan Harry di ruang tengah setelah melemparkan senyum lembut terlebih dahulu untuk putranya– menuju ruang kerjanya.

Sedangkan Harry menyimpan mangkuk _pudding_-nya di meja dan mulai melancarkan mantra panggil –untuk memanggil perkamen dan pena bulunya. Detik berikutnya, hanya ada suara gesekan antara pena bulu dan perkamen. Harry mulai menulis surat untuk Hermione.

-0-

Pagi hari di kediaman Granger.

Hermione masih bergelung dengan selimutnya di atas kasur. Rasanya ia masih inigin menikmati ritual bangun-siang-di-masa-terakhir-musim-panas. Ditambah lagi, kemarin malam ia membaca beberapa buku terbarunya sampai larut malam. Sayangnya, suara burung hantu dan ketukan paruhnya di kaca jendela kamar, membuat Hermione –terpaksa- bangun dan beranjak dari kasur empuknya.

Ia membuka tirai jendela dan menemukan Hedwig –burung hantu milik _rival_ abadinya- sedang bertengger di pinggiran jendela dengan sebuah perkamen yang terselip di kakinya. Ia membuka jendela dengan cepat –Hedwig pun masuk ke kamarnya dan terbang mengelilingi kamar dengan riang, sampai akhirnya berhenti di meja belajar Hermione.

Hermione menghampiri meja belajarnya dan melepas ikatan di kaki Hedwig. 'Ada urusan apa dia sampai mengirimiku surat?' batin Hermione.

Ia mulai membaca surat itu perlahan, dan semakin lama, wajahnya semakin menyiratkan ekspresi terkejut. Atensi-nya yang sepekat warna karamel melebar –terkejut.

**-0-**

Dear Hermione,

Hermione, aku tahu kalau saat ini kita sedang bermusuhan, tapi ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan. Tenang saja, ini bukan tentang gencatan senjata atau semacamnya. Rileks, Hermione.

Sebenarnya, ini tentang sikapku yang selalu marah-marah tak jelas saat kau berkencan dengan pria lain atau saat kau bersikap ramah kepada cowok-cowok Hogwarts.

Mungkin … aku menyukaimu. Tidak. Bukan. Aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi … mencintaimu. Mungkin kau kaget atau marah, tapi beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Di Hogwarts Express –gerbong Ketua Murid- bagaimana? Kita akan punya banyak waktu berdua saja di sana. Karena aku tak bisa menuangkan pikiranku dalam surat ini.

Oke, kurasa ini cukup. Sampai jumpa bulan September nanti.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

P.S : Aku tidak mau ada perselisihan atau adu argumen lagi saat kita sedang menjalankan tugas sebagai Ketua Murid, oke?

**The End**

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review di fanfic sebelumnya: reva, fanspotter, DraconisChantal, Ellena Weasley, WatchFang**

**Review? **


End file.
